Kitsune? Vous avez dit kitsune? C'est quoi encore cette histoire?
by Vincent Aguila
Summary: Cette rentrée aurait dû se passer normalement pour Albus Severus Potter, entre ses amis, les cours et les blagues souvent idiotes de son frère aîné, James Sirius Potter. Cependant, on ne demanda pas son avis pour lui imposer la présence d'une jeune fille sortie de nul part... Cette quatrième année allait lui paraître longue, vraiment très longue.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Nouvelle bien mystérieuse**

Dans une chambre traditionnelle japonaise, une jeune fille terminait de se préparer. Elle avait délaissé son habituel kimono blanc et noir pour revêtir des vêtements de style occidental. Sa tenue se composait d'un jean cigarette noir d'encre et d'une tunique à manche longue blanche. Cette dernière jurait avec les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune fille qui lui atteignaient les genoux. L'adolescente qui n'en était plus vraiment une, les réunit rapidement en un chignon, d'un geste rôdé par l'habitude. Pour faire tenir le tout, elle y inséra une baguette à en argent au bout de laquelle pendait une fleur de cerisier en nacre.

Levant ses yeux pareils à deux perles d'obsidienne vers l'unique miroir de la pièce, elle s'inspecta et finit par se déclarer satisfaite du résultat. Avisant le sac de voyage dans un coin de la pièce ainsi que le sac à main posé sur celui-ci, la jeune fille se dirigea vers eux pour les saisir fermement. Après avoir embrassé une dernière fois la chambre du regard, pièce qui l'avait vu grandir, elle fit coulisser la porte en papier de riz et sortit.

Dans le couloir, la jeune fille croisa une personne qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme une seconde mère. Il s'agit d'une femme à laquelle on donnait approximativement une trentaine d'années. Ses courts cheveux qui atteignaient à peine ses épaules étaient d'une couleur proche de la robe des chevaux palominos tandis que ses yeux gris perle regardaient tendrement la jeune fille. Cette dernière lui fit un léger sourire avant de prendre la parole.

«Comment va-t-il?

-Il est encore extrêmement affaibli et je crains toujours pour sa vie. Cependant, il est réveillé et souhaiterait te voir avant ton départ.»

Ces deux simples phrases suffirent pour que la jeune fille sente son cœur se serrer lourdement. Pourtant, elle se garda bien d'en faire par à son aînée. Au contraire, un sourire se voulant rassurant apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fond du couloir.

Arrivées devant la dernière porte, la jeune fille posa ses deux sacs. Se mettant à genoux, elle s'annonça et une voix faible à peine plus forte qu'un souffle l'invita à entrer. D'une main qu'elle aurait voulue moins tremblante, la jeune fille fit coulisser la porte en papier de riz qui donnait accès à la pièce. La vision qui s'offrit alors à elle lui broya un peu plus les entrailles.

Dans la chambre, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit sur lequel était allongée une personne ayant l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Son teint qui habituellement pâle donnait à présent l'impression d'être transparent. Ses traits étaient si creusés et ses cernes qui profondes que l'on avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus qu'un cadavre. Cet effet était renforcé par sa respiration qui était trop faible pour être visible à travers le kimono qu'il portait. Quand la nouvelle venue entra dans la pièce, le jeune homme tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux, laissant voir des iris injectées de sang et des pupilles noires fendues. La jeune fille s'avança alors vers lui après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle.

Ce matin là, Harry était seul à la maison avec Albus, son fils cadet, Bubus pour les intimes ou tout simplement pour ceux qui voulaient faire enrager l'adolescent qui détestait ce surnom. Cela n'empêchait pas pour autant sa mère de l'en gratifier très souvent, déclenchant les rires de toute la famille. Pourtant, ces moments de bonheur familial avaient bien failli ne pas exister. En effet, Ginny avait donné le jour à Albus après seulement sept mois de grossesse. Encore plus chétif qu'un prématuré normal, les médicomages pensaient que l'enfant ne survivrait jamais au delà de deux ou trois jours. Pourtant, les jours avaient commencé à passer pour devenir des semaines puis des mois qui s'étaient transformés à leur tour en années.

Quatorze ans plus tard, Albus Severus Potter était encore dans le monde des vivants, plus en forme que jamais, ce qui ne fut pas sans mal car il garda une santé très fragile durant toute son enfance. Un simple rhume devenait systématiquement un début de pneumonie. Harry et Ginny ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient emmené en urgence leur fils cadet à Saint-Mangouste au beau milieu de la nuit. Lorsqu'Albus eut un peu plus de huit ans, tout cela s'arrêta et sa santé devint de fer, encore plus que celle d'un enfant normal au même âge. Sa famille ainsi que les médicomages ne comprirent jamais à quoi était dû ce brusque changement mais cela était un tel soulagement qu'ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin.

Harry secoua alors sa tête comme pour faire partir ses douloureux souvenirs. Se souvenant de pourquoi Ginny était partie en personne chercher Rose alors que James et Lily étaient chez des amis, le Survivant appela son fils qui arriva rapidement.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa?

-Albus, je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important. Déclara gravement son père.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu prends ce ton là. Pourtant, j'ai rien fait! C'est James qui a mis des yeux de tritons dans la potion de tante Hermione, la semaine dernière! C'était pas moi! Commença à protester l'adolescent.

A l'entente de ce discours, Harry ne fut pas surpris de sentir ses lèvres s'étirer en un fin sourire. Les bêtises de son fils aîné ne le surprenaient même plus. Chaque année, ce dernier battait tous les records en matière d'heures de colle et de punitions. Le pire était qu'il le faisait exprès car il s'était mis en tête de surpasser les maraudeurs dans tous les domaines. Frank Londubat, le fils aîné de Neville ne manquait jamais de l'accompagner dans ses bêtises, formant un duo aussi terrible qu'inséparable.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire de la potion d'Hermione, les yeux de tritons avaient déclenché une réaction si violente que le chaudron avait explosé, retapissant la cuisine des Weasley d'un jaune canari criard. Il avait fallu deux jours d'efforts acharnés de la part d'Hermione pour faire partir la couleur.

-Ta mère avait tout de suite deviné que c'était James car il avait encore des yeux de tritons dans la poche. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est allé chez Neville sans son balai? Sourit son père.

Cette remarque détendre Albus.

-Alors, si ce n'est pas pour ça, que se passe-t-il?

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer clairement. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'à cause de circonstances complexes, nous avons décidé que tu aurais un accompagnateur durant toute ton année scolaire à venir.

-Qu…quoi? Mais pourquoi? Je veux dire, j'ai de bonnes notes et je ne me suis presque jamais fait coller. Et puis c'est qui «nous»? Tenta de savoir plus que de protester Albus.

-Cette décision n'a rien à voir avec ton comportement et c'est une décision que j'ai pris avec ta mère. Tout ce que tu as à savoir est que ton accompagnateur te rejoindra dans le Poudlard Express et que c'est une décision irrévocable. Expliqua calmement mais fermement Harry.

Soudain, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage et l'instant suivant, la voix de Rose se fit entendre dans la maison.

-Albus! Oncle Harry! C'est nous! S'exclama-t-elle en arrivant dans la pièce, suivie par sa tante.

En bon serpentard qu'il était, l'adolescent décida alors de battre en retraite pour revenir à la charge plus tard, par quelque moyen que ce soit. D'un regard, Harry fit comprendre à Ginny qu'il avait annoncé la nouvelle à Albus. Cependant, tous deux savaient que rien n'était encore joué et que leur fils n'allait pas se laisser faire. Le problème était qu'avec sa nature typiquement serpentarde, ils ne savaient jamais à quoi s'attendre de son côté.

-Bon, Albus, tu as fini de préparer tes affaires? Lui demanda sa mère comme si de rien n'était alors que sa nièce finissait de saluer son cousin et son oncle.

-Oui, j'ai fini. Quand y va-t-on? Demanda le susnommé.

-Juste après le déjeuner, une fois que je serais allé chercher Remus.» Lui répondit son père.

La rentrée était dans trois jours et durant ce temps, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley et Remus Londubat allaient rester au manoir Malfoy pour passer du temps avec Scorpius. Il fallait dire que dès la première année, une solide amitié avait uni les quatre adolescents en dépit des anciennes relations tendues qu'avaient entretenues leurs parents. Ce lien avait même résisté à la répartition entre différentes maisons. En effet, tandis qu'Albus et Remus rejoignaient les serpents, Rose et Scorpius étaient allés grossir les rangs des griffons. Ron avait mis trois jours pour se remettre de la répartition de son neveu alors qu'il avait fallu une semaine à Draco quant à celle de son fils.

Ainsi tous les étés, Albus, Remus, Rose et Scorpius passaient des moments chez les uns et les autres. S'il n'y avait pas de problèmes particuliers chez les Potter et les Londubat, les séjours étaient souvent «épiques» chez les Malfoy ou les Weasley. En effet, si Astoria et Hermione n'avaient pas de problème car les adolescents restaient toujours polis et respectueux, il n'en était pas vraiment de même pour leurs maris respectifs. Heureusement, l'affection qu'ils avaient pour leurs enfants les pousser à faire des efforts, même si on avait souvent l'impression que cela leurs coûtait un membre.

Cependant, il fallait admettre que cette fois, Astoria avait profité que son mari et son beau-père soient en voyage d'affaires pour donner à Scorpius la permission d'inviter ses amis. Les Malfoy n'étaient pas les seuls avec ce genre de problème. En effet, lors de l'été suivant la première année de leur fille à Poudlard, Hermione avait fait dormir son mari sur le canapé pendant trois jours jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte la venue de Scorpius pendant une semaine, en même temps qu'Albus et Remus. Même après ça, il avait jeté un sort sur la porte de la chambre de sa fille pour qu'aucun garçon ne puisse y entrer. Quand Hermione s'en était aperçu, elle l'avait fait dormir sur le canapé pendant quatre autres jours.

Après avoir salué Astoria, les trois adolescents suivirent Scorpius qui les mena à sa chambre. Ils s'assirent en cercle soit sur le lit ou sur une chaise. Dès que chacun se fut installé, Albus leurs avoua ce que lui avait dit son père juste avant que sa mère et Rose n'arrive.

«C'est bizarre. Je veux dire pourquoi toi et pas, je ne sais pas moi, James? Après tout, dans ce genre de cas, c'est aux aînés que l'on s'en prend. Déclara Scorpius.

-Mais peut-être que James aussi va être surveillé et que ton père le lui a dit juste avant qu'il ne parte chez les Londubat. Proposa Rose.

-Ah, non. Ce n'est pas possible. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas. James est si bruyant! Ma chambre est juste à côté de celle de Frank. James et lui y sont restés pendant des heures à comploter dès l'arrivée de James. Si oncle Harry lui avait dit quelque chose de ce genre, je l'aurais entendu. Ecrivit Remus.

En effet, le fils cadet de Neville qui avait un an de moins que son aîné Frank avait perdu la parole d'un seul coup vers l'âge de huit ans. Les adultes de son entourage avaient été étonnés de constater que dans le même délai Albus avait cessé d'être si fragile au niveau physique. Comme pour le fils cadet des Potter, les médicomages n'avaient trouvé aucune explication quant à ce mutisme et jamais ils n'avaient réussi à redonner la parole au benjamin de la fratrie Londubat. Ainsi, tous les sorts que lançait Remus étaient des informulés, ce qui faisait l'une des fiertés de ses parents.

-Alors, on est toujours au point mort. Et pour Lily? On sait quelque chose aussi? Demanda Scorpius.

-Je l'ai vu juste avant qu'elle ne parte chez tante Luna et elle ne m'a rien dit. On ne se cache jamais rien. Alors, je crois que s'il y avait quelque chose elle m'en aurait parlé. Répondit Rose.

-Ca ne peut pas non plus être lié au fait que tu sois à serpentard avec ceux qui ont tendance à se venger des anciens mangemorts ou ceux que l'on soupçonne d'en avoir été. Dans ce cas-là, j'en aurais entendu parler par mon père. Affirma Scorpius.

-Alors, dans ce cas, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions que d'attendre de rencontrer cet accompagnateur.» Annonça Rose, ce qui déclencha un soupir général car tous savaient, en dépit de leur volonté, qu'elle avait raison.

Trois jours plus tard, Albus se tenait sur le bord du groupe que formaient ses amis ainsi que la mère et la grand-mère de Scorpius qui les accompagnaient. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de passer la barrière de la voix neuf trois-quarts, l'adolescent regardait autour d'eux en attendant son tour et soudain, il la vit.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir l'âge d'être en septième année si elle avait été à Poudlard. D'origine asiatique, grande, de beaux cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur, habillé d'une jupe courte blanche et d'un haut sans manche couleur perle, elle semblait passionnée par les trains moldus. En effet, la jeune fille était en train de regarder ou plutôt d'inspecter une locomotive. Cette scène arracha un sourire à Albus. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs tant et si bien focalisé sur cette inconnue qu'il fit un bond sur le côté quand une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule. Se retournant, l'adolescent vit avec soulagement que ce n'était qu'Astoria qui le regardait avec un sourire. Il réalisa soudain qu'ils étaient les deux derniers et que tous les autres étaient déjà passés de l'autre côté de la barrière. L'adolescent fit un sourire d'excuse à la mère de son ami avant de se mettre à courir pour accéder au quai, suivi de près par Astoria.

Dix minutes plus tard, le Poudlard Express démarrait et les quatre amis avaient réussi à se trouver un compartiment pour eux seuls.

«Au fait Albus, qu'est-ce que tu trouvais si intéressant pour complètement te désintéresser de nous sur le quai côté moldu? Lui demanda Scorpius l'air de rien.

-Juste une fille…

Le plus jeune des fils Potter s'interrompit alors brusquement en se rendant compte de sa bourde. En effet, à présent ses amis abordaient tous un sourire de trois kilomètres de long.

-Oh, oh, oh…Mon cher Albus, nous aurais-tu caché des choses? Voulut savoir Scorpius avec une expression digne des plus grands serpentards.

Alors comme souvent depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de l'héritier Malfoy, Albus se demanda ce que le Choixpeau avait bu pour envoyer son ami chez les griffons.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!» Chercha à se justifier le «fautif».

Il regarda alors Remus en espérant y trouver de l'aide mais ce dernier montrait clairement qu'il n'en pensait pas moins que Scorpius. Albus n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers sa cousine pour deviner qu'elle devait aborder la même expression. L'adolescent soupira alors lourdement et se dit que le voyage allait être long, très long.

Cependant, un bruit de porte qui coulisse fit sursauter les quatre adolescents. Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit et furent étonnés de voir une jeune fille d'environ trois ans leur aîné. Albus, quant à lui, cessa pratiquement de respirer car elle était la personne qu'il avait vu inspecter une locomotive. Le seul changement est qu'elle portait à présent un kimono noir avec des fleurs de cerisiers blanches brodés sur le tissu.

«Bonjour, je peux vous aider? Réagit Rose.

-Laisse moi deviner tu es Rose Weasley, n'est-ce pas? Dit alors l'inconnue avec un très léger accent.

-Euh…oui…

-Donc toi, tu dois être Remus Londubat, toi c'est sûrement Scorpius Malfoy et toi c'est…Ah! Je te trouve enfin Albus!

-Pardon? Sursauta le susnommé.

-Quoi? Ton père ne t'a pas dit? Je serai ton accompagnatrice, Abe Kuzunoah! Enchantée!»

A l'entente de cette phrase, Albus sentit que ses yeux étaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites et il dut, en plus, se rattraper au bord de la banquette pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

Un ange sembla passer dans le compartiment. Rose, Remus et Scorpius regardèrent Albus puis Kuzunoah et ce qui devait arriver arriva; ils explosèrent de rire. En effet, le cadet de la fratrie Potter était du genre à raser les murs et à ne pas se faire prendre quand il faisait une bêtise. Cependant, Kuzunoah était «voyante» du fait de son apparence, en particulier son kimono, et elle avait l'air déterminé à suivre Albus partout.

La situation prêtait donc à rire pour les trois pendant que le principal concerné essayait vainement de les assassiner du regard. Ce dernier imaginait déjà les tortures mentales qu'allait lui causer Kuzunoah en le suivant partout. On allait se moquer de lui et dire qu'il n'était qu'un bébé même pas capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Le plus dure allait sûrement être avec James. En effet, l'aîné de la fratrie Potter n'en ratait jamais une pour rappeler à son frère qu'il était une «honte» pour sa famille du fait de son appartenance à Serpentard. De son côté, Remus subissait le même sort de la part de Frank. Pour les deux aînés, il s'agissait d'un jeu mais celui-ci, au bout de plus de trois années, commençait à peser durement sur les épaules de leurs frères cadets qui, par fierté, se gardaient bien d'en faire par à leurs parents respectifs.

Albus sentit alors des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. Il se leva prestement et partit s'enfermer dans les toilettes les plus proches. D'abord, son père lui «collait» une accompagnatrice dans les jambes et cette dernière était loin de passer inaperçue. Ensuite, ses amis se fichaient de lui au moment où il aurait aimé qu'ils l'aident à mettre la nouvelle venue à la porte. La colère qu'il ressentait à ce moment là était autant dirigée vers ses proches que vers lui-même pour avoir réagi ainsi, comme une fillette.

Albus resta au moins une demi-heure enfermé dans la première cabine des toilettes qu'il avait trouvée inoccupée. Ses pensées tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête avec forces, tant et si bien que l'adolescent avait perdu toute notion du temps. Pourtant, un bruit lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité. En effet, quelqu'un venait de toquer discrètement contre la porte derrière laquelle il se trouvait. Albus soupira alors avant de se reprendre une expression normale puis il ouvrit la porte. L'adolescent ne put alors retenir un faible sourire en voyant la personne debout devant lui. Rousse avec de beaux yeux marrons, une deuxième année le regardait avec douceur, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lily, Lily Luna Potter sa jeune sœur était là comme à chaque fois qu'il se fâchait avec ses amis ou ses parents. Fière élève de Serdaigle, elle ne l'avait jamais regardé que comme son frère et non, comme un serpentard. Albus la vit s'avancer vers lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Dans ce genre de situation, les mots étaient toujours inutiles entre eux. L'adolescent ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment. Le calme revint en lui. Malheureusement, ce moment ne dura pas car déjà il entendait, venant du couloir un surnom qu'il détestait, surtout quand c'était cette voix précis qui le disait.

«BUBUS!»

A cet instant précis, Albus se demanda si ses parents lui en voudraient vraiment de trucider son frère avant même leur arrivée à Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Répartition inattendue**

James Sirius Potter commençait déjà à s'ennuyer alors que le Poudlard Express n'avait quitté King's Cross que depuis une heure. Quand il avait levé le regard vers Frank assis en face de lui, l'adolescent avait pu comprendre que son ami était dans le même cas que lui. Cependant, après un énième soupir d'ennui, les deux cinquième années eurent la même idée quasiment au même moment, faisant naître un sourire presque vicieux sur leurs lèvres. Après tout, quand l'aîné d'une fratrie ne savait que faire pour passer temps, n'était-il pas divertissant pour lui d'aller enquiquiner son cadet. Cela était d'autant plus vrai quand l'un était un griffon et l'autre un serpent.

Frank et James se souviendraient probablement toute leur vie du moment où leur cadet respectif avait été réparti. Déjà quand le timide Remus s'était fait répartir chez les verts et argents, son aîné avait été pris d'un vertige, tant et si bien qu'un préfet assis à côté de lui avait dû le rattraper in extremis par la manche pour lui éviter de tomber par terre. Cependant, les émotions fortes ne firent que commencer car peu après l'héritier des Malfoy fut envoyé dans leur maison, poussant au bord de la syncope les deux deuxièmes années qu'ils étaient. Le clou du spectacle arriva avec Albus qui partit rejoindre la maison des serpents à la suite de Remus.

James s'était alors imaginé que ses parents allaient débarquer comme des furies dans les jours à venir pour s'expliquer avec leur fils cadet. Pourtant, rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Au contraire, deux jours plus tard, Albus recevait une lettre de leur père dans laquelle ce dernier le rassurait à nouveau sur le fait que sa répartition ne changeait en rien les sentiments de ses parents envers lui. James avait alors décrété qu'il était de son devoir de rappeler à son frère qu'un Potter pouvait être n'importe quelle maison à part Serpentard et Frank suivit le même ordre d'idée pour son propre cadet.

Sur ces souvenirs, les deux griffons arrivèrent enfin au compartiment que se partageaient le groupe de quatrième année. A leur arrivée, Rose soupira sentant déjà arriver les blagues vaseuses tandis que Scorpius se raidissait sur son siège. Après tout, les deux nouveaux arrivants et lui-même se détestaient, bien qu'appartenant à la même maison. Cela était d'autant plus vrai depuis que durant un match de quidditch, l'héritier Malfoy s'était baissé pour éviter un cognard qui alla ensuite percuter le bras de James qui essayait d'attraper le Vif d'or, deux mètres derrière le blond. Quant à Remus, il se tassa sur la banquette, encore plus quand le regard peu avenant de son aîné se posa sur lui.

Kuzunoah qui était assise à côté de Rose fut très surprise du changement d'atmosphère à l'arrivée des deux adolescents. Cependant, elle ne put y réfléchir plus qu'une voix se fit entendre.

«Alors, les couches-culotte vous n'êtes pas encore en train de prendre votre biberon de midi? Tiens, il est où Bubus? Il est allé changer sa couche ou…

SBAF!

Un sac de voyage moldu alla percuter avec force le visage de l'aîné de la fratrie Potter qui tomba gracieusement sur la partie la plus rembourrée de son corps. La fermeture éclair lui laissa alors une fine marque en travers du nez donnant ainsi l'impression qu'il était passé à travers un pare-brise.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser mais j'ai les oreilles quelque peu sensibles. Elles ne supportent pas les voix nasillardes. Déclara alors la propriétaire du bagage en se levant souplement pour aller récupérer son bien.

Ainsi, James et Frank s'aperçurent enfin de la présence de Kuzunoah. Bien qu'ayant à peu près deux ans de plus qu'elle, sa petite taille faisait qu'elle était juste assez grande pour leur parler face à face. L'attitude des deux cinquièmes années changea alors du tout au tout et ils se firent doux comme des agneaux.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur? Demanda James et esquissant un baiser main vers la jeune fille.

-Lorsque l'on demande le nom de quelqu'un, il est d'usage de se présenter avant. Affirma-t-elle d'une voix si glaciale qu'elle rappela à Scorpius le ton que son grand-père paternel prenait lorsqu'il était mécontent, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire frissonner.

Pourtant, cette attitude ne démonta aucun des deux cinquièmes années, trop habitués à la froideur des filles avant que celles-ci ne leurs tombent dans les bras.

-Je m'appelle James Sirius Potter.

-Et moi Frank Maugrey Londubat.

-Et vo…

A peine eurent-ils donné leurs identités qu'une forte vague de magie se dégagea de la japonaise et les projeta dans le couloir pour ensuite fermer la porte puis descendre le volet côté couloir. Ni une, ni deux, James et Frank se relevèrent d'un bond et s'efforcèrent alors comme ils purent pour forcer l'entrée du compartiment qui ne daigna même pas protester contre un tel traitement.

Cette petite scène aurait pu durer longtemps. Cependant, les deux griffons durent cesser quand alerté par le bruit, un préfet en septième année à Poufsouffle qui se trouvait dans le compartiment suivant en sortit pour leurs faire les gros yeux. Habituellement, ce genre d'attitude n'aurait pas dérangé les deux cinquièmes années mais quand le nouveau venu les menaça d'effectuer des retenues dans les cachots, ils se firent soudainement bien plus dociles pour finir par partir.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, quand Frank et James furent sûrs que le préfet était retourné dans son compartiment, ils rebroussèrent chemin et se mirent à la recherche d'Albus. Alors que les deux garçons venaient de passer leur dixième compartiment les ramenant près de celui où ils avaient trouvé les quatrièmes années, l'aîné de la fratrie Potter aperçut sa jeune sœur entrer dans les toilettes les plus proches. Un sourire faisant deux fois le tour de sa tête se peignit alors sur son visage car les éléments s'étaient bien agencés dans sa tête. Entraînant Frank dans son sillage, il se posta à la porte des cabinets et prenant une grande inspiration, il hurla littéralement le surnom que son frère cadet abhorrait tant.

Cependant, les choses ne se passèrent pas vraiment comme prévues car ce fut une petite furie rousse qui sortit des toilettes comme un diable de sa boîte. James ne put voir le coup venir qu'il se retrouva plié en deux par terre. En effet, son «agresseuse» avait trouvé adéquat de lui donner un coup de pied dans les parties pour calmer ses ardeurs.

«Lily! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'exclama Frank alors que le frère de la susnommée essayait désespérément de calmer la douleur qui irradiait de son entre-jambes.

-Il n'avait qu'à pas faire l'imbécile.» Se contenta de répondre la fautive avant de revenir dans les toilettes, fière comme Artaban.

La situation laissa l'aîné de la fratrie Londubat pantois mais quand l'adolescent entendit à nouveau le préfet de Poufsouffle sortir du wagon en pestant contre eux, il se hâta de traîner James dans un compartiment laissé miraculeusement vide.

Ce soir-là, Albus n'avait jamais été aussi mécontent que le Poudlard Express arrive à destination. Il fallait dire qu'il avait passé le voyage dans les toilettes en compagnie de sa petite sœur qui, en plus de lui tenir compagnie, avait joué le rôle de ravitailleur. Le fait était qu'il en voulait encore beaucoup à ses amis ainsi qu'à ses parents. Heureusement, Kuzunoah n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver de tout le trajet, ce qui faisait qu'Albus espérait qu'elle ne serait pas trop collante. Cependant, pour profiter au mieux de la pseudo-tranquillité qui lui était accordée, il fit le voyage en calèche avec Lily et ses deux amies. Ces deux dernières passèrent la majeure partie du voyage à le regarder comme «un serpentard trop mignon» dixit l'une d'elles.

Une fois dans la grande salle, Albus alla s'asseoir à la première place de libre qu'il trouva à la table de sa maison et se mit à trouver son assiette vide extrêmement intéressante. Ainsi, le cadet de la fratrie Potter ne remarqua la présence de Remus que lorsque celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner d'un bond. Quand Albus se rendit compte de qui il était, il eut envie de lui rappeler combien il avait été mécontent de son comportement dans le train. Cependant, le regard que lui lança Remus était clairement désolé, faisant comprendre à son ami qu'il regrettait sa façon d'agir d'il y a quelques heures. D'un signe de tête, Albus lui fit alors comprendre qu'il ne lui en tenait plus rigueur.

Quelques minutes passèrent, jusqu'à ce que les deux quatrièmes années remarquent que des murmures bien plus bruyants que d'ordinaires. Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, ils faillirent tomber de leur siège quand ils virent qu'à la table des professeurs, en plus de Kuzunoah, était assis Ronald Weasley. Le choixpeau magique se mit alors à chanter comme si de rien n'était mais peu lui accordèrent une réelle attention, trop occupés à se poser des questions sur les présences de la japonaise ainsi que de l'un des héros de la dernière guerre.

Lily, elle, n'en avait que faire car elle savait très bien que les réponses viendraient en temps et en heure, comme toujours. Cependant, son attention était toute dirigée vers l'une des premières années. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille devant faire une tête de moins qu'elle. Elle paraissait fatiguée et ses cheveux auburns laissés libre de part et d'autre de son visage ne faisaient que souligner son teint pâle. Etant tourné de trois quarts par rapport à là où se trouvait Lily, cette dernière ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage. Pourtant, l'adolescente était sûre qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Quand Flitwick l'appela pour qu'elle vienne mettre le choixpeau sur sa tête, James et Albus se tournèrent subitement vers elle. En effet, ses nom et prénom n'étaient autres que Dursley Avalon.

A son entente, la fratrie Potter tenta d'abord de se ressaisir en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une simple homonymie mais quand elle rejoignit la table des Serdaigles, les trois adolescents ne purent que se rendre à l'évidence: cette première année était belle et bien leur plus jeune cousine du côté de leur père. Ils ne comprenaient tout simplement pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Enfin si, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle était une des nombreuses nées-moldu que Poudlard comptait. Là où le problème résidait était que bien que Dudley et Harry s'entendent un petit peu mieux chaque année, jamais le fils de Pétunia n'avait annoncé à son cousin que sa fille était une sorcière, était-ce par honte?

Le mystère était vraiment entier. De plus, la concernée alla s'asseoir sans même chercher ses cousins du regard. Ignorait-elle qu'ils appartenaient également à cette école? Que d'évènements et de questions en si peu de temps pour les enfants Potter qui commençaient doucement mais sûrement à sentir leur tête tourner.

Plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, ces derniers ne se rendirent compte que la répartition était terminée que lorsque que le professeur Mcgonagall frappa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence, ce qu'elle ne tarda nullement à obtenir.

«Bonsoir chers élèves, je suis heureuse de vous revoir et de savoir que nous allons passer une nouvelle année ensemble. J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées et que vous avez tout de même pensé à rédiger vos devoirs de vacances. Tel que vous n'avez sûrement pas manqué de le remarquer; cette année nous accueillons deux nouvelles personnes au sein de l'équipe pédagogique.

Je vous présente tout d'abord mademoiselle Abe no Kuzunoah qui nous vient du Japon. Elle sera une surveillante générale rattachée à aucune maison en particulier, ainsi je compte sur elle pour être d'une impartialité à toute épreuve envers vous. Elle dispose de tous les droits et devoirs d'un professeur en dehors de celui de donner des cours. Je sais que la présence d'une surveillante générale est nouveau pour vous mais c'est un système qui a déjà fait ses preuves dans d'autres écoles et que j'avais à cœur de tester à Poudlard.

Ensuite, les élèves déjà présents l'année dernière doivent sûrement se rappeler que Madame Weber Amelia, votre professeur titulaire de DCFM était enceinte. Elle a pris une année sabbatique pour s'occuper de sa petite fille qui est née le mois dernier. Aussi, je vous présente son remplaçant pour cette année, monsieur Ronald Weasley.

A l'entente de cette nouvelle, la majorité des élèves l'acclamèrent, car étant un héros de la dernière guerre. Cependant, le roux fit bien attention à ne pas trop faire le paon car il savait que sa chère petite femme avait demandé à sa fille de veiller à ce que sa tête ainsi que ses chevilles ne gonflent pas trop. Aussi, il se hâta de se rasseoir après avoir salué les élèves. D'ailleurs, le sourire satisfait de sa fille ne lui échappa pas de tout alors que son fils assis chez les Gryffondors semblait quelque peu déçu qu'il ne profite pas plus de la clameur. Cette dernière se calma d'ailleurs très vite quand la directrice réclama à nouveau le silence.

-Comme d'habitude, il est strictement interdit d'aller se promener dans la forêt interdite, certains élèves qui se reconnaîtront, feraient bien de se le rappeler au moins durant une année scolaire. Les couvres-feu portent bien leurs noms et cette année, je serais encore plus intransigeante envers les élèves qui ne se sentent pas concernés par ceux-ci. Une fois encore, monsieur Rusard a eu l'amabilité de mettre à jour et d'afficher une liste de tous les objets dont la présence comme l'usage est interdite entre les limites de l'école, en particulier à l'intérieur de ses murs. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.»

Elle frappa dans ses mains et les tables se couvrirent de mets de qualité. Kuzunoah fut d'ailleurs touchée de voir un bol de ramens apparaître non loin d'elle. La jeune femme n'eut à faire qu'un geste pour que son couteau comme sa fourchette ne se changent en baguettes afin de pouvoir manger ses nouilles, qui à l'odeur devaient être parfumées au miso. Cette métamorphose n'échappa pas à Albus qui avait décidé de risquer un œil vers «son boulet attitré». De plus, il ne comprenait plus rien à l'histoire: une surveillante générale? N'était-elle pas censé ne pas le lâche d'une semelle? Toute cette histoire se révélait décidément bien compliquée. L'adolescent sentait déjà pointer une grosse migraine et l'idée de se rendre à l'infirmerie le premier soir le rebiffait. Il se dit alors qu'il avait vraiment dû faire une grosse bêtise dans une vie antérieure pour que Merlin décide de rendre sa vie aussi compliquée.

Son humeur morose ne le quitta pas de tout le repas. Remus dut se battre avec lui pour réussir à lui faire avaler un peu de blanc de poulet et deux ou trois cuillères de purée. En le voyant ainsi, un préfet assis non loin de lui, proposa de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. A ce moment précis, Albus se sentit littéralement mourir de honte et son visage devint encore plus rouge que les cheveux de sa sœur.

Kuzunoah non plus ne toucha pas beaucoup à son dîner car elle était trop occupée à découvrir ce nouvel univers. Au Japon, son école était cachée au cœur des montagnes de Honshû. Son allure de temple bouddhiste contrastait terriblement avec l'école de Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais été répartie dans une «maison» mais plutôt par année et surtout, les dortoirs étaient mixtes. La jeune femme avait passé les nuits de ses six années d'études sur le lit supérieur d'un lit superposé, en dessous duquel dormait son meilleur ami d'alors.

Une main sur son épaule la sortit de ses pensées. La japonaise sourit à son propriétaire en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'Hagrid. Elle ne le connaissait depuis moins d'une heure et elle l'appréciait déjà. L'aura qu'il dégageait était très tranquille et pleine de gentillesse. Le demi-géant lui rappelait des hanyôs qu'elle connaît ou connaissait et qui comme lui, avaient le cœur sur la main.

«Vous sembliez partie loin mademoiselle Abe. Vous allez bien? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix préoccupée.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez donc pas. C'est juste que votre école est vraiment différente de la mienne. Je dois dire que j'ai assez hâte de la découvrir.

-Pour le parc, le lac et la forêt, je vous ferai une visite volontiers mais pour ce qui est de l'intérieur, je pense que certains élèves feraient de meilleur guide que moi. Je pense en particulier aux jeunes Potter et Londubat. Ils sont très gentils, un peu remuants mais…

-Un peu remuants? Vous qualifiez James Potter et Frank Londubat d'un peu «remuants». S'exclama alors Slughorn.

-Hé bien…Commença Hagrid mais le professeur de potion l'interrompit.

-Vous trouvez que profiter de mon invitation à mon repas de Noël pour enfumer les cachots est une idée d'élèves un peu «remuants»? Nous avons eu besoin de huit heures pour évacuer toute la fumée ainsi que les odeurs peu glorieuses qu'elle a laissées derrière elle!

-Allons Horace, c'était il y a environ quatre ans. Vous pourriez tourner la page, non? Lui demanda aimablement Minerva.

-Il n'en est pas question! D'ailleurs cette année, je compte bien continuer de confisquer à tous mes élèves leur baguette avant de rentrer dans ma classe pour ne les leurs rendre qu'à la sortie. Annonça Slughorn.

-Voyons, cela n'empêchera pas les élèves de faire des sottises.

-Certes non mais ainsi, le nombre de «fâcheux» incidents a vertigineusement chuté dans ma classe.»

La conversation s'arrêta là, laissant Kuzunoah encore plus curieuse vis-à-vis des élèves. Elle était d'ailleurs contente d'avoir décidé dans le train de se méfier des deux cinquièmes années. Cette année à venir s'annonçait décidément pleine de rebondissements, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. La jeune femme était également impatiente que le repas finisse pour aller faire un premier tour dans les couloirs. Elle avait tellement entendu parler des tableaux «vivants» que les sorciers occidentaux créaient, qu'elle ne pouvait que ronger son frein en attendant d'en voir en vrai.

A peine une heure plus tard, Albus boucla son sac de cours. Ainsi le lendemain, il n'aurait plus qu'à le prendre avec lui. Remus avait fait de même et ronfler déjà bruyamment dans le lit d'à côté. Son ami décida de faire de même. Il tira les rideaux et ouvrit les draps. Aussi il ne vit pas un petit renard noir et blanc apparaître dans le dortoir et se glissa dans le sac de cours d'Albus pour s'y rouler en boule.

Cependant, pour le moment, le jeune Potter était plus préoccupé par autre chose. En effet, il se saisit d'un petit cadre, apparemment vide et le plaça devant lui. L'adolescent prit alors une grande inspiration avant qu'un sifflement digne d'un serpent ne passe ses lèvres. A côté du lit, la petite boule de poil se figea à l'entente de ce bruit et bientôt, une autre voix se fit entendre.

«Bonsoir Albus, comment te portes-tu?»


End file.
